Jack Frost and The Guardian of Animals
by LorenMaia
Summary: Kali Heather is Guardian of Animals for some time, and strange things are happening with the animals. One day, she meets Jack Frost unintentionally, and he also does not have very good news to tell. There is really strange things happening, and they both will try to discover what is it.
1. I find Jack Frost

The Guardian of Animals

I am a guardian for a long time, but, around of all the time that I had in my new life, I had never seen so many bad things happening. My name is Kali Heather, and I'm an Guardian of Animals.

One day, I was in NY, where one of my helpers (which are animals) had found that an animal was in danger in Central Park. I went flying up there to help him and found it was a kitten stuck in a tree. The park was empty because it was 4 a.m.

"What happened?" I asked to the kitten's mother, that was in the ground with the other puppies.

"I don't know" she said desesperately. "We were sleeping when, suddenly, in the middle of the night, he screamed for help and we saw that he was up there in the tree! I already tried to climb the tree, but I can't!

I looked up and flied until the branch where the kitten was.

"Hello" I said. He was with an scared look. "Don't be afraid, I will help you"

"My paw is injured" he said.

"Fine, come with me" I said taking him carefully with the hands and flying back to the ground.

"Let's see this" I said, taking his injured paw and closing my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, my magic had worked and his paw was much better.

"Now, just one question." I said, putting the kitten in the ground next to his mother and sitting myself to get closer from them. "How it happened?"

"I don't remember very well. I just remember of shadows taking me and, then, when I saw myself, I was up there in the tree. I tried to get down, but I fallen and sprained my paw"

"Strange…" I comment. "But… take care in the next time, okay?"

"Thanks a lot!" said the kitten's mother, with affection in the look, and they leave.

I thought that really really strange! Shadows took the kitten to the top of the tree? Since when this was normal? And who could be behind this?

But, suddenly, I felt some cold in my nose, and forgot my thoughts. When I saw, it was snowing in all the park.

"Jack Frost" I said, crossing my arms.

"Did you missed me?" said an male voice behind me. I turned my back and there he was, leaning against a statue. One hand tucked into the pocket of his dark blue jacket, the other holding a wooden staff and a prankish smile on his face.


	2. Strange Things

"What you're doing here?" I asked.

"Well, what I always did. I don't know if you noticed, but we're in the beginning of December." He said, using his staff to gesture to the snow around the park.

"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry, I forgot it!" I said with sarcasm in my voice. Jack raised an eyebrow to me.

"Very funny." He said, narrowing his eyes. "But you didn't answered my first question…"

And when I was about to answer, both we heard a dog yelp and a scream of a child. I widened my eyes and looked scared to Jack. I turned into an eagle and soon we were both flying towards the yelp as fast as we could.

When we reached the place, we found that a wooden house was on fire.

"SPIKE! GET OUT!" a 7-year-old blond boy screamed at the dog, from a certain distance of the house. I turned back and, without thinking, I ran into the house.

"Kali, no!" Jack shouted to me.

"Stay with the boy!" I yelled back, running into the house and searching for the dog through his whine. When I found him, was a wood on him and as he was a puppy, so he didn't had strength to leave.

I took the wood and picked him up, cradling him close to my chest. And when I would leave the house, I heard another sound, a moan of pain coming from a man. For a moment I stopped and looked back. The man groaned again and I had no doubts: he had to rescue him too.

"I'll let you saved first." I said to the puppy, which was trembling in my hands.

I left the house and let the puppy near the boy, who grabbed him and hugged.

"Wait!" Jack said when he saw me getting back to the house. "Are you going back?!"

"There's a man in there and still alive. I have to save him too. If I'm not back in five minutes, don't wait. Pretty soon this house will explode and you two have to be away from here." I said and ran to the house without even waiting for an answer from him.

The man was in a room at the back of the house, and the more I got closer, more wood fell behind me, but I managed to get to the room intact. He was lying on the floor, unconscious, but still his heart pounded. I grabbed his arms and placed around my neck in order to lift it, and when I was near the door to leave, a thick wood fell right on top of us, and ended up holding my legs. I coughed wildly, because the smoke had already taken over the whole house, and was almost losing consciousness when, suddenly, everything turned froze and cold, and the smoke gradually dissipated.

"Kali?!" Jack asked, appearing suddenly in front of me with wide eyes and taking the wood of my leg. "Are you hurt?"

"Jack ..." I started looking around the house, which was now frozen, and frustration hit me. "Oh, no! Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's all right, it happens. I also didn't think." he said, smiling. "Now we'd better get him out of here, soon arrives help from the city.

Then, we took him away from there. We spoke to the boy, who could see us after Jack froze the house, and returned to the Central Park when the firefighters arrived.

"You don't think things are a bit too strange lately?" Jack asked. "You know, this is not the first time a child almost dies in a fire accident. It is the 3rd time this week."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Do you know ... strange things are happening to my animals too ..."

"What kind of strange things?" he asked, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Two animals I rescued this week were dragged and injured by ... shadows." I told him. Jack's eyes widened and she gasped.

"But, Jack, I don't think it's ... Pitch." I said carefully. "He has no power over fire."

"What if he has an ally?" Jack asked, looking at me.

When our eyes met, we knew it was all very strange and that we should seek help, if not things would get worse. I smiled softly, becoming an Eagle again and we lift flight. Jack stopped in midair and stared at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, curiously.

"How do you do it? This… thing of turn into eagle? It's really cool!" he said, smiling in the end.

"Oh, it's just one of my spells." I said, also smiling at him and, suddenly, I saw another mischievous grin forming on his face.

"What are you thinking at?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What about a race to the North Pole?" he asked, his eyes shining with the idea.

"What will I gain if I win?" I asked.

"And who says you will win?" he said, smiling again and flying rapidly towards the North.

"Let's see, then!" I said, flapping as fast as I could and flying until I could overtake him.


End file.
